First Impressions
by Simonerose35
Summary: How did M ever get to the airport... and why did he become friends with R? Read on to continue.
1. Chapter 1

First impressions.

I don't remember much of anything. I remember opening my eyes to a bleak, grey world and feeling a deep... hunger. What for, I didn't know. I didn't remember my name. Did I ever have one? If I did, it would start with M. I don't know.

For a long time I just wandered. The hunger grew, but nothing seemed to whet my appetite. I would have asked someone, but I couldn't talk. I couldn't do much really. Just shuffle around and make groaning noises. The weirdest thing was, I couldn't find anybody. I couldn't even hear the birds sing. I could smell, but what I could smell was the faint musk of death and despair. I felt lost and insignificant. I didn't know what to do or where to go... so I just kept walking.

I don't know how long I was walking for. Long enough I suppose. I reached a building.. I think it was... I can't remember the name. It will come to me. Hey, I just came back from non-existence. Don't look at me like that. I wandered in, cause I had nothing better to do and it looked inviting to me. And there, I saw... zombies. I see dead people. Literally, dead people just wandering around. Groaning, just like me. I blended into the crowd perfectly. Everyone was the same... wait.

Who was that?

He doesn't look...

His eyes...

They are brighter than the others... not quite dead. In front of me, doing the same as everyone else, was a boy. He was wearing a red hoody and jeans. He had black hair and pale skin. But it was his eyes... he had the eyes of the dead sure. He certainly wasn't alie. But, they didn't look dead either.

I had to speak to him. I had to see those eyes close up. I made my way over to him, occassionally bumping into others (because apparently, when you become a walking corpse, manners don't matter anymore! Hooligans.) and sometimes almost falling onto my ass, I finally reached the boy. I grunted loudly to get his attention, and he turned to face me. For a long while, neither of us did much of anything. We just stared gormlessly at each other. I grunted at him and he grunted back.

Believe it or not that was the start of a friendship. I felt close to this not-quite-dead kid. Together we killed and ate, and we relished in each other's company. I was glad I wandered to this building, because if I hadn't I woul still be lost.

And FYI, the building I currantly reside in?

It's called an airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was hungry. That's nothing new, but hunger has a tendency to not go away, unless of course you chow on something. I was ready to go out, but it's suicidal for a zombie to hunt alone. Our prey isn't exactly defenceless. So here I am, wandering around looking for R and any other bloodthirsty zombie. Like myself, others seem to be attracted to R's unique eyes (not in that way. And they call me a freak!) and so I was looking for him first. One problem with that… I could not find him ANYWHERE! I looked at all the places I knew he would be and was now looking in the darker waiting rooms. No one comes round these parts anymore. It reminds us to much of what we are… and we like to pretend we are alive. Well, some of us do anyway.

I heard the familiar screech of a boney and I knew I had to turn back. I was just noticing the faint smell of a fresh kill and I knew that I should get as far away as possible. No one interrupts a boney when they are eating. I turned and started ambling away when I heard a familiar groan. I could have groaned myself. What did R think he was doing?! I made my way to the noises as fast as I could, cursing myself that my fast was a living's slow. I turn the corner to see two bonies standing in front of a body, still leaking blood. R was in front of them, and I could see blood (red, not brown) on his hands. What was happening? Suddenly one of the bonies moved, almost so fast I didn't see it. He smacked R in the side of the face, causing R to fall to the floor with a SMACK.

The other boney leaped onto R, smacking him again and leaning down with it's mouth wide open. I didn't think, I just attacked. If the boney bit R in the head and cracked through his skull… R would be gone. I grabbed the boney on R and threw him into the other. They crashed to the floor, before slowly standing up and standing side-by-side facing me. I had placed myself I front of R. If they wanted to kill him, they'd have to kill me first. Cliché I know, but I didn't care. R was special, like a bit of gold hidden in copper. I had to protect him! The bonies lunge for me simultaneously, but I was prepared. I kicked one in the chest and sidestepped the other. The one I kicked down started to get up, but I kicked it again and stomped on it's skull. The bone crumbled and snapped on my foot, but I had forgotten about the other. I was tackled to the floor from behind, landing hard. It's a good thing we can't feel pain because I'm quite sure a few ribs cracked. I managed to turn myself onto my back (bonies are not very heavy)and kick the monster off me. I grabbed a chair that stood alone and threw it onto the skull. Both bonies lay motionless, and R hadn't moved. I threw the chair and made my way to R.

I crouched beside him and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He cracked his eyes open and stared at me. We didn't say anything, but I could almost feel the gratitude rolling off him. I don't know how long we stayed like that, in the middle of a dark room with two dead bonies lying away from us. After a while R started to move and I helped him up. The two hits to the head had clearly muddled him and he swayed slightly. I stared at him, concerned. He ignored me and made his way to the corpse. I watched as he grabbed the grey matter and shoved it into the pockets of his hoodie. I stared at him, jaw slack. That was what he wanted? It made me feel confused, and I wandered forward.

"W.. wh.. why?" I managed. He looked at me, a strange look in his expressive (as expressive as a zombie can get anyway) and whispered one thing.

"Alive…"


	3. Chapter 3

So, after deciding to return to these one shots, I wanted to get some ideas as too what everyone was writing about. So imagine my horror when I saw my own work, in someone else's fan fiction before my very own eyes! And so, with great disappointment I am afraid I no longer wish to fuel someone's work and therefore this story is now DISCONTINUED. Thank you, and I am sorry.


End file.
